queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
El Precio de la Fe
El Precio de la Fe is the 20th episode in the series. It translates to "The Price of Faith." Synopsis With their payment deadline looming, Teresa and Camila need to find a new distributor, but their plans become threatened. Plot = Epifaño's home in Mexico = Epifaño wakes from a dream of crocodiles, discovering his parents have been murdered, having sex with Camila, and of The Crocodile, who murdered his parents. He gets out of bed and pours himself some tequila. Isabela has fallen asleep on the couch, and he pets her hair. Her phone buzzes and he picks it up; it is a text from Kique with a photo of them, saying that he's missing her. He replaces her phone and picks up a necklace sitting next to it, which bears the crest of El Santo. = Texas = Camila talks to Teresa about how they can't distribute this much cocaine and what will happen if they don't pay El Santo. Teresa says that now they have a choice, with nothing, they don't. Camila is pleased with her answer and pulls James aside to speak to him. Camila asks James why Guero is still alive, and James tells her that Guero saved his life when he didn't have to. Also, Teresa made a direct contact with El Santo, and if they take out her man, they'll lose that contact. Camila assigns James to babysit Guero until she decides what to do with him, and will have Teresa help her set up distribution, which is supposed to be James' job. Guero talks about leaving. James tells Guero to come with him because they have work to do. = Mexico = Epifaño calls Camila to tell her that Isabela received a necklace with El Santo's logo on it. He wants to know why El Santo is threatening their daughter. She tells him that El Santo is her new supplier, and he asks her if she's crazy. He says that he's going to pay off the $3 million dollar debt, take the El Santo's coke, move it himself, and then she's finished with this business forever. She reminds him of how she's responded to threats before, and he tells her that when her earning threatens the life of his daughter, he does get to tell her how she earns. = Texas = Tony is playing on the GameBoy that James got him and talking to Teresa about the game he's playing. She tells him she loves him. Don't let those bad guys get you. '' = Safe house = Camila tells her that she's set up a meeting with the largest distributor in the southwest, Ki-Moon Kim. Kim is how they'll expand their business from a million a month to five million per week. = Epifaño's house, Mexico = Epifaño tells Paulo that he needs $3 million dollars in cash and he needs it immediately. Paulo nods and leaves as Epifaño calls Isabela. The call goes to voicemail, and Epifaño tells her to call him back because it's late. Cortez reports that Camila is trying to steal back his Dallas distributors and already has meetings set up. Epifaño says that anyone who meets with her is declaring their disloyalty to him and must be dealt with accordingly. Cortez picks up a framed photo of Isabela from a bookcase and tells him that Camila is just going to keep going. He reminds Epifaño that Camila put Isabela in danger. ''Isn't it time that we put an end to her right now? ''Epifaño tells him no. Cortez can do what he has to to stop her business, but he can't touch his wife. = Meeting with Ki-Moon Kim = Teresa pours a shot for Kim and negotiates with him in the hope to convince him to buy from Camila instead. Kim makes a comment about loyalty being for sale. Camila interrupts to say that Teresa is new and Kim speaks negatively of the younger generations. He says that he and his wife worry about his son. Camila says that he's lucky to have a relationship with his son, because Epifanio is trying to separate her from her own daughter. Kim is honored that he was invited to her home in the midst of her family turmoil. Camila says that she is honored that he would bring his taster to their meeting. The "taster" is offered cocaine and he confirms that it is good. Camila says that to her, Kim would be family, and she would protect him and his like she protects her own. Kim stand and says "cheers." = New warehouse = Guero enters the warehouse and speaks to James as James eats his lunch. James sends him to speak to a contact to get some stuff they need. = Office = Camila meets with Cole Van Awken. He postpones the meeting to meet with Devon Finch. = Warehouse = Detective Alonzo Loya is assigned as the new head of the task force. He decides that he'll start with Cole and Kelly Anne Van Awken. Kelly Anne is brought into the warehouse to be questioned. Loya shows her graphic photos of the activities of the Vargas Cartel, whom her husband works for. Kelly Anne is disturbed, but admits that her husband doesn't talk to her, and when they do talk, it isn't about work. Loya then sets down pictures of James, Guero, and Teresa in front of her. A flashback of meeting Teresa in Dios y el Abogado plays. Kelly Anne lies and tells him that she's never seen them before in her life. = Camila's safehouse = Camila tells Teresa that she knew she would use money to lure him in, and she knew what his reaction would be, because family is everything to him. Family is his weakness. Camila says that he took the bait and they got him on board, but his distribution isn't enough. She throws down a new photo between them, this time of a man named Michelangelo. He has a passion for art and a severe case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD). She calls him the Howard Hughes of cocaine. The man forbids anyone from touching him. Camila advises her to never go into business with someone when you don't know what their weakness is. Teresa asks what hers is. Camila says that her weakness is Guero. Teresa asks if that's why she asked James to kill him in Bolivia. ''He's a snitch, Teresa. It doesn't matter how many times he bats his blue eyes at you. He can't be trusted. ''Teresa responds that she's given Camila her loyalty, and that she doesn't have to kill him. Camila says that she doesn't have to consult her or anyone else on these matters. Camila switches pace. ''You know Guero, he still sees you as a morra on his arm. He doesn't see what I see. If you want to succeed as a businesswoman, Teresa, you have to learn to control your weaknesses. Before somebody else exploits them and it costs your life. ''They toast their champagne glasses at Camila's prompting. Roadside, Hickory and Pearl Stone Guero meets with a dealer who shows him his wares. Guero asks for some items, and the man offers him access to cocaine. Guero laughs and says that he's good on coke. A police officer drives by and takes notice of Guero, recognizing him from his "wanted" pictures. He calls it in as the dealer's van drives away and Guero disappears. Camila's safehouse Kelly Anne calls Teresa and invites her to a wine-tasting party. Teresa tells Camila about this and she says that Kelly Anne has a mouth like a faucet but she's married to their attorney so she has to go. Teresa gets a call from an unknown number and lies to Camila, saying that it's Kelly Anne again. Teresa answers the call and Guero tells her that he's in trouble and he needs her help. He's a few miles from the house and he'll drop her a pin with his location. Guero is hiding in an empty parking lot near some dumpsters when Teresa pulls up. There are cops everywhere. Teresa orders Guero to get down as a cop pulls up alongside them. When Teresa stops the car, she tells Guero that he needs to leave Dallas. He says that if it's all gonna end for him, then there's nowhere he'd rather be than with her and she kisses him. Vargas farm, outside of Culiacan Isabela gets out of an Escalade with her father. ''So you kidnapped me to take me all the way to el campo. What are we doing here? ''He says that he wanted to have a chance to talk to her. She asks why her. Epifanio says that no father likes when his daughter starts dating boys, but Kique Jimenez is not any boy. He's unacceptable. ''Because he's a cartel leader's son? I'm a cartel leader's daughter. Isabela asks him to please not lie and say that he's just governor now because she heard that song. Epifanio says that the song doesn't tell everything. Isabela never met her grandparents, who were proud farmers. He grew up on this farm. In Culiacan, all the farmers had to pay protection from the local gangster, the Crocodile. His father had struggled to pay. In a flashback, Epifanio's father is beaten up by the Crocodile and his men as Epifanio struggles in his mother's arms to help him. When Epifanio's parents were short one time too many, he hung his mother and his father from a tree in the yard. Epifanio found them like that. Then he grew up and married Camila and for the first time since he lost his parents he didn't feel alone. He took over the farm and when the Crocodile came around to collect his money, he had to beg for the life of his family. The only reason the Crocodile spared them was because he agreed to grow marijuana on his farm. Isabela asks what happened to the Crocodile. Epifanio pauses as a flashback shows a young Epifanio hacking at a body with a machete. Epifanio lies to Isabela and says that the federales ran him out of the country. I got into this life so you wouldn't have to come home and see your mother and father hanging from a tree. He had no choice, but Isabela does, so why is she choosing Kique? Isabela says that ever since she found out what her parents do, she's scared all the time, but Kique is the only one who understands and he makes her feel safe and she won't stop seeing him. Your business is my Crocodile. Cortez calls and says he hoped that he didn't interrupt his family business. Epifanio asks if everything is in place. Cortez says that everything's been taken care of. Parking structure Ki-Moon Kim tells someone on the phone that they'll talk in the morning. When he looks up, he finds that his driver has been shot in the head. His men push him back, but they are shot to death. A masked person strangles Kim. Vargas farm Cortez confirms that Camila will not be doing business with Ki-Moon or any of their other distributors. Epifanio says well done. Apartment/Office Octavio Rentas introduces himself to Camila and Teresa as Michelangelo's associate and invites them to sit while his associate finishes up some business. Rentas notes that they've come into a massive shipment of cocaine and tries to ask where they are keeping it as it must be refrigerated to keep fresh. Teresa interrupts them and says that she hasn't introduced herself yet. She does so and says that before they can discuss business, Camila always likes to make a toast. Rentas says that he wouldn't want to stand in the way of tradition, but has to take a phone call first. Camila notes that Rentas shook Teresa's hand and Teresa deduces that he doesn't work with Michelangelo. Outside the room, Rentas calls Cortez and says that the job is done but he's still here and Camila showed up with another girl. Cortez orders him to find out where they're keeping the Bolivian coke, then take care of them. Rentas picks up a knife and leaves as a bloody body is shown in the bathtub. Teresa tells Camila to go, now. Rentas finds the room they were in empty. Camila's safehouse Camila and Cole are in bed together and Camila asks for information on Devon Finch. Cole says that he's a businessman. Camila says that's an understatement, and that he has diversified holdings all over the world -- real estate, stocks and bonds, boutique hotels. He keeps 10% of the rooms empty even though they appear as booked on paper, which means he's losing about $18 million dollars a year for doing that. She's not interested in investing in his company but he is interested in distribution and money laundering through them. Cole says that before Finch will meet anyone new, he requires a $250,000 donation to his charity, and there's no guarantee he'll say yes. Mexico A soldier reminds Cortez that Camila destroyed their tunnels. Cortez says that's fine, she can hide in the dirt. They're going to own the air above it. A drone carries a package of cocaine as part of a demonstration for Epifanio. Cortez says that each drone will carry 10 kilos and they'll jam the Homeland Security GPS and fly 10 of them over the border daily. Epifanio comments about how beautiful their birds are. Cortez reminds him that they still have Camila to deal with, and he responds that he's making a call to the DEA. Warehouse Loya is present for a conference call between the DEA and Epifanio, who is told that they aren't sure how the US will benefit from a Texas-Sinaloa joint task force. Epifanio reminds him of the successful strikes against the cartels he's ordered in his state. Christopher Black reminds him of the rumors surrounding Epifanio and his involvement with the cartels. Epi says that they shouldn't pretend that the US hasn't worked with men with a past before. Epifanio says that as a youth in Sinaloa, he did what was necessary to survive, and now he's doing what's necessary for the survival of his people. Loya whispers to the DEA agents that the Dallas PD is reporting 5 dead bodies and it looks like cartel business. He is told to go to the scene. Epifanio says that they can build a wall, but the violence they see in Mexico is coming. Black asks him if that's a threat. Epi says that it's a warning and that they have a common problem. He's offering them a solution. Camila's safehouse Teresa watches a news report, which shows Loya crossing the yellow tape into the crime scene. Camila turns off the TV angrily. Teresa says that Epifanio did this. And then he tried to have us killed. I never thought it would come to this. You saved my life. Thank you. Teresa says you're welcome. So... Let Guero live. James delivers $3 million dollars, courtesy of Epifanio for their payment to El Santo. Epifanio is going to be contacting them to arrange the pickup of the coke. Camila says that that should be an enjoyable phone call. James tells Teresa that he's going to need a minute so she leaves, taking Guero, who has just come down the stairs, with her. Characters * Epifaño Vargas * Isabela Vargas * Kique Jimenez * Teresa Mendoza * James Valdez * Camila Vargas * Guero Davilas * El Santo * Tony Parra * Ki-Moon Kim * Cole Van Awken * Devon Finch * Agent Garret Finnerman (mentioned) Songs * Video Games by APM * Asphodel by APM * Turn Up feat. Gidie by Hunnit * Cadiz by Daniel INddart * Superman by Kingdm Quotes * Camila: You making judgement calls now? ** James: Teresa makes 'em, you pat her on the back. I make 'em, I'm insubordinate. ** Camila: She did exactly what I asked her to do and more. You're defying me. * Epifanio, to Isabela: I got into this life so you wouldn't have to come home and see your mother and father hanging from a tree. * Isabela, to Epifanio: Your business is my Crocodile. * Teresa: Epifanio did this. ** Camila: And then he tried to have us killed. I never thought it would come to this. You saved my life. Thank you. ** Teresa: You're welcome. Trivia * Epifaño drinks Dos Chaidez tequila after his nightmare. Camila pours a glass of the same tequila for herself and Teresa later in her office. Teresa says that it's probably the best thing she's ever tasted in her life. Camila says that at $2000 a bottle, it should be. * The dealer Guero meets with makes a reference to Harry Potter's invisibility cloak and to Detective Columbo. References * Camila calls 'Michelangelo' the "Howard Hughes" of cocaine. Parallels (may contain spoilers) Gallery Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.jpg Guero El Precio de la Fe stills.jpg Camila James Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.jpg Alonzo Loya el precio de la fe.jpg Guero el precio de la fe.jpg Guero smoking el precio de la fe.jpg James el precio de la fe.jpg Teresa and Camila el precio de la fe.jpg Camila smoking El Precio de la Fe.gif 9 Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 10 James El Precio de la Fe stills.png 6 Epifanio El Precio de la Fe stills.png 7 Epifanio El Precio de la Fe stills.png 8 new warehouse El Precio de la Fe stills.png 4 Isabela's text from Kique El Precio de la Fe stills.png 5 El Santo necklace El Precio de la Fe stills.png 1 Isabela sleeping El Precio de la Fe stills.png 2 Epifanio + bathrobe El Precio de la Fe stills.png 3 Isabela sleeping El Precio de la Fe stills.png 20 Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 21 Epifanio El Precio de la Fe stills.png 16 Guero and Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 17 Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 18 Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 19 Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 11 Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 12 Guero El Precio de la Fe stills.png 13 Camila 'really' El Precio de la Fe stills.png 14 James El Precio de la Fe stills.png 15 James El Precio de la Fe stills.png 28 Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 29 Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 30 Cortez El Precio de la Fe stills.png 31 Epifanio El Precio de la Fe stills.png 23 Epifanio El Precio de la Fe stills.png 24 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 25 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 26 Epifanio El Precio de la Fe stills.png 27 Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 49 Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 50 Michelangelo El Precio de la Fe stills.png 51 Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 52 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 53 Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 44 Cole and Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 45 Kelly Anne El Precio de la Fe stills.png 46 Kelly Anne El Precio de la Fe stills.png 47 Loya El Precio de la Fe stills.png 48 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 41 Loya El Precio de la Fe stills.png 42 Loya El Precio de la Fe stills.png 43 Kelly Anne and Cole El Precio de la Fe stills.png 40 Loya El Precio de la Fe stills.png 35 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 36 Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 37 Guero El Precio de la Fe stills.png 38 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 39 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 32 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png 33 Ki-Moon Kim El Precio de la Fe stills.png 34 Camila El Precio de la Fe stills.png Category:Episodes Category:2x07 Category:Season 2